1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to office furniture. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved, multifunction office furniture system having a novel interlocking connecting mechanism which permits the easy assembly of a variety of different structural components in a variety of different configurations to form highly efficient work areas.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Office furniture systems that exhibit superior structural characteristics and which exhibit flexibility and interchangeability among the parts to create multipurpose and multi-function work stations are in wide demand for many institutional applications. Entities having great need for such office systems include schools, hotels, business offices, and various governmental entities. Particularly in demand are flexible office systems that are easily altered to fit the work environment and meet the work requirements.
While many types of office systems have been suggested in the past, a typical drawback of such office systems is lack of flexibility to fit the space allowed for the work environment requiring the work environment to fit the office system. As a general rule, when the prior art furniture designers have attempted to overcome this limitation in prior art designs, such designs lack the structural strength and flexibilty to meet the work requirements.
The prior art systems typically use a variety of different arrangements to interconnect together desk tops, cabinets, files and other structural components to form variously configured work stations. Exemplary of a typical prior art adjustable desk system is that described in U.S. Pat. No 5,544,593 issued Canfield et. al. The Canfield patent discloses a basic superstructure that permits various cantilever supports to be connected thereto for supporting desk tops, pedestals and the like so that the various components can be adjusted relative to one another. The basic Canfield superstructure also permits back to back mounting of cabinets, desk tops and like components to provide separated work spaces.
Another prior art desk system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,539 issued to Kelly et. al. This later patent describes a work space management system for dividing an open work space into separate, discrete work areas. The Kelly et al system includes a wall system having a framework formed of rigid rectangular frames joined together at their edges to form the defined work areas. The Kelly et al patent also discloses various wire management components which are secured to the frames for routing communication and power wiring.
A drawback of many of the prior art adjustable desk systems resides in the fact that the systems are generally quite complex, are often ergonomically unsound and, while often providing for adjustability of some components, fail to provide the overall convenience and flexibility required by modem computer intensive offices. In this connection, the constantly changing technology and the rapid emergence of computer networking systems have created an ever increasing demand for easily adaptable office furniture. Additionally, because of increases in repetitive stress injuries, there is a great demand for systems of the aforementioned character which offer ergonomic features that effectively guard against stress injury.
As will be discussed in detail in the paragraphs which follow, the desk system of the present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks of prior art systems by providing a system which is of a simple, ergonomically sound design and yet has great versatility. The system of the present invention is not only practical in use but provides an extremely attractive, structurally sound, freestanding work-area defining unit which is ideally suited for modem office complexes. The system is easy to assemble and disassemble by relatively unskilled workers and is uniquely designed to provide a safe and productive work environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel office system construction that is ideally suited for use in schools, hotels, business offices, and governmental offices, and similar commercial establishments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible construction for an office system that will permit the user to fit the office system to the work environment rather than fitting the work environment to the office system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a highly versatile work station system which is very attractive, is easy to assemble, disassemble and adjust, and yet, is structurally sound and durable in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described which is capable of readily accommodating changing work conditions in the users facilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fully adjustable, highly versatile work station system which includes a number of ergonomic features which provide a safe and productive work environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a desk system which includes uniquely configured, vertical support columns to which a number of different types of structural components can be quickly and easily connected.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described in the preceding paragraph which is specially designed to eliminate under work surface obstacles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable desk system that includes a novel cable management systems which enables effective cable management within the structural components of the apparatus so that the cables are well protected from damage and yet are easily accessible so as to provide a wide range of electrical and communication capabilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a desk system of the class described that is designed for ease and speed of installation and is readily adjustable into various configurations using a number of different types of readily interchangeable components.